


《情有独钟》chapter 22

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [22]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	《情有独钟》chapter 22

参加家族宴会这种事李赫宰以前一直疲于应对，基本能在部队里躲着就躲着。但今年跟以往不同，他有了omega，怎么也得带回家去瞧瞧。  
他最近和李东海过上分开住的日子，按金希澈的意思让李东海回自己家里，出入有金钟云的人跟着，回家以后附近也安排了保镖守着庄园守着主宅。现在所有的快递想要到李东海手里都是不可能的，金希澈恨不得在他家门口装一个机场安检用的机器才好，连家里的佣人都一个一个查遍祖上三代，一丝一毫的差错都不敢有。  
当然这些李东海是不知道的，每天照旧开开心心抱着滑板出去玩，继续做自己的快乐小少爷，有兴致了去公司找金希澈学管理公司，偶尔感叹一下世界真美妙。唯一的不满就是李赫宰最近忙，不能经常来看他，他总觉得自己身上的信息素味都淡了。

金希澈被迫坐在李东海的衣帽间，看着人一趟趟折腾。  
“哥你说这个表是不是太显眼了。”

“这个配手链好看吗？”

最后好不容易穿好了，小孩皱着眉一脸担忧“哥…你说…我这样会不会显得太贵了……”

金希澈深吸口气，扶住李东海的肩膀。  
“东海，你听我说，咱们家虽然不说是首富，但到底也不是穷人。你今天开着阿斯顿马丁去都是自降身价，知道了吗？”

李东海恍然大悟，原来阿斯顿马丁这么不值钱！！

李赫宰今天被李东海家从里到外镀了层金，连内裤都是四位数的，他感觉自己像穿了一堆钞票在身上。出了门金希澈严肃的把他拦下，一辆顶配的宾利慢慢开过来，司机走下来打开后座的车门，微微欠了欠身子。  
金希澈这才开口“坐这个去。这车送你了，明天办过户手续。”

李赫宰艰难的咽了下口水，张了张嘴不知道说什么好。李东海习以为常地坐进车内，金希澈压低声音对李赫宰说道“新买的别墅不错，东海肯定喜欢，费心了。”

李赫宰张嘴结舌，他还沾沾自喜自己保密工作做的挺好来着。  
金希澈又拍了拍他肩膀“放心，我知道这是惊喜，不会告诉他的。”

李赫宰半天找回自己的声音，眨眨眼，指着那辆宾利问道“那这个……”

“我弟弟怎么能坐奔驰这么便宜的车。”金希澈撇嘴，又好像为了宽慰他似的。  
“没事你别多想，东海救你的那辆车比你的奔驰都贵呢~”

李赫宰点点头，无言以对，想不到自己居然这么值钱。

这是李东海第一次跟李赫宰回本家，他自认也是见识不少的人，不过到了以后还是实打实的感叹了一下，想不到首都圈的地界居然还有这种古色古香的房子。听到他的感叹李赫宰笑着揉揉他的头，不以为然。  
“现在已经不算大了，家里长辈说是曾经最大的时候有十三进院落。也不是什么好事，太显眼会倒霉。”  
照最辉煌的十三进是肯定比不上，不过也不小。李东海估摸了一下，不比他家庄园小到哪里去，要是放在那个久远时代，肯定更气派。他咂嘴感叹，真没想到，原来李赫宰还是个隐藏的大佬。也怪自己傻，要真是个楞头大兵怎么可能跟他进新光天地眼睛都不眨一下的结账。  
李赫宰已经习以为常了，替李东海打开车门扶着腰。  
还没站稳李东海先闹起来。

“嘿！看不出来，原来你还是名门望族。”  
他拍了拍李赫宰肩膀开始到处乱看，满脸兴奋。什么都好奇想去摸一摸碰一碰，又不敢离开李赫宰太远，只好一路跟在李赫宰旁边探头探脑张望。

到李赫宰这一辈基本都是从军从政的多，从商的大部分已经定居海外了。托李东海的福，他们成了今晚的焦点，从空地上停着的那辆一看就不是李赫宰会买的宾利开始。  
李赫宰跟富家小少爷订婚的事他们全家族都知道，一开始也有不少等着看笑话的，没想到这两个人还真的坚持了这么久也没分开，那些他们也能听到的闲话都说这俩人感情怎么怎么好。  
李东海特别兴奋，他们家没有这么多亲戚，而且从来不搞这种宴会。他参加的都是商业性质更强的，还是第一次来这种家族性的。  
李赫宰搂着他的腰在门口小声交代。  
“不用给他们好脸色，也没多熟。”

“啊？可是这不都是你们家里的人么。”李东海眨巴着眼睛，第一次来这看什么都新鲜。一路走过来一看就知道曾经肯定是大家，估计像大宅门一样复古端庄。  
李赫宰揉揉他的头，压低声音。  
“百八十年来往一次。这屋里什么立场的都有，问你家里的事什么都别说。”  
他顿了顿，又嘱咐道“该打招呼的我会告诉你，和你之前参加的那些酒会差不多，跟在我身边别乱跑。”

“哦……”李东海也跟着压低声音，笑眯眯凑到李赫宰耳边“你好唠叨。”  
说完被拍了下屁股，李赫宰不痛不痒批评他几句，手臂环紧腰带他走进屋里。

李父和李母已经到了，看见儿子带着人进来赶紧走过去。李东海笑意盈盈地跟长辈打招呼，李母上下打量两人一番，笑着点点头“今天真精神。”

“都是东海挑的衣服，我差点被人家包养了。”李赫宰把旁边不好意思低头的小孩搂得更紧，笑着晃了晃肩。  
“都是自己家人还害羞？”

李母笑骂李赫宰越来越会胡说八道逗人家孩子，然后关切地看着李东海。  
“前段时间赫宰说你心情不好，最近好了吗？”

虽说最后住在一起的时候李母已经对他态度有明显的改变，不过这一下和蔼起来李东海愣了几秒钟，还是李赫宰拍拍他肩膀才反应过来，这次是真的开心了。  
“已经好啦，谢谢妈妈关心。”

他本来就长的好看，现下依在李赫宰怀里乖巧的不行，连带着李父也表情放柔，开起他的玩笑。  
“当初眼巴巴地找我要赫宰的地址，最近有去找他吗？”

李东海不好意思地笑笑，想起自己之前又哭又闹，有点不好意思，脚尖在地上划了划。  
“赫宰怕我累，没少往我家跑。”

李母笑着打趣“等结婚就好了，住一起谁也不用折腾。”

李赫宰捏了捏已经开始染红的小脸，往里边走了几步“我先带东海喝点果汁。”

“行，差不多了就回去吧，喝不了酒别勉强。”李父拍拍他肩膀往里边扬了扬下巴。  
李赫宰应声，然后揽着李东海往里面走，一路走一路低声嘱咐。  
“先喝果汁垫垫底，一会人家跟你碰杯抿一口就行了，那些omega跟你说什么听都不用听。”

“知道啦。我又不是第一次参加宴会了。”李东海接过果汁乖乖捧在手里，抱着杯子小口小口喝光。  
他吃喝的教养极好，一点多余的声音都没有。喝光果汁后粉嫩舌尖露出来舔了舔唇角，眯着眼睛轻轻的笑。  
“你看你紧张的，我真的没问题。”

李赫宰当然知道他没问题，这小孩看着傻呵呵一派天真，实际上一点亏都不吃。但他不愿意让李东海跟家里人过多接触，上一次聚餐大谈特谈omega应该做什么让他倒胃口到现在。

“呀，这不是赫宰么。”  
来人和李赫宰碰了碰杯，目光却一直停留在他身旁的李东海，恋恋不舍收回目光。李赫宰没说这是谁，不过李东海认识，毕竟这位经常在电视新闻上出现。

“以前看你谁都不亲近，还以为你对omega没兴趣呢，没想到一下子找了个这么好看的。”那人笑着挑挑眉，拍了下李赫宰的胳膊“行啊，这可是金希澈的弟弟。天之骄子啊！一直好好养着让你收走了，肯定不错吧。”  
他说到最后，给李赫宰递了一个暧昧的眼神，傻子都明白他话里话外的暗示是指的哪方面。

李赫宰当即犯起膈应，这话说的好像李东海是个什么不值钱的，要不是碍于面子，他现在拳头都挥出去了。那人说完见没得到回应有些尴尬，视线转移到李东海身上。这omega出了名的与众不同，偏偏又好看，就算他是不缺物质的人，对这种特殊又出众的omega也是有些兴趣的。换句话说，谁又会不喜欢omega呢？  
“听说你喜欢..”  
“您肯定也不缺漂亮的omega，只是赫宰跟我有缘分罢了。”李东海接过话头，没有一丝恼意。他对这种话都习惯了，家世显赫总是会受到格外的瞩目。  
那人大笑几声，主动碰他的杯子。  
“我的omega们没你运气好，家里人多，总有顾不上的。”

李东海不着痕迹地皱了下眉，原以为军政的家族不会那么放肆，现在看来这些高干比起他们富二代私生活那些事是只多不少。  
李赫宰彻底失去耐心，手臂用力一揽，直接带着人走远。他懒着废话，再说下去就是脏自己和李东海的耳朵。  
李东海扯了扯他的衣角“有人过来了，我要叫什么？”

李赫宰顺着他目光和走过来的人对视，轻轻拍李东海的腰“叫哥就行。”  
然后轻声在他耳边道“少跟他讲话。”

来人是李赫宰堂哥，在政府机关身居要职，今年刚刚升了正局，正是春风得意的时候。李东海家放在哪里都是香饽饽，如今跟李赫宰订了婚，更有一堆人想拉拢。  
他对这位第一次见面的omega举杯，杯壁轻轻碰了碰，李东海笑意盈盈的对上打量自己的目光。李赫宰皱起眉，他真的很讨厌别的alpha看李东海时惊艳的样子，那不加掩饰的艳羡目光总能轻易勾起alpha骨子里的天性，挑战他天生的占有欲。  
李东海最先察觉到身边alpha的低气压，安抚的拍拍腿，巧妙地圆过满是试探的话。  
“抱歉哦，我也不太懂这些。”他转头去看李赫宰，笑得一派天真“我跟赫宰订婚以后家里的事更插不上手了。”  
李赫宰回过神，抢先截住话头“二叔找我，我先带东海过去。”

直到走远了李赫宰还面色不善，阴着脸心情极差。李东海看着他咯咯笑，大概他真的被李赫宰宠坏了，看见人家因为自己生气就开心，尤其是吃醋，他最喜欢看。  
李赫宰臭着脸，满肚子的气发不出来只能自己憋着。瞥见旁边小家伙好看的笑脸郁气消散些许，捏捏调皮小孩的脸蛋。  
“不许对他们笑，只给我看就好。”

李东海笑着答应，冲他做了个鬼脸。

李赫宰带着李东海跟熟识的长辈走了一圈就算是打招呼了。李东海生的好看，跟在他身边走哪都笑眯眯的，时不时转头看向李赫宰时眼睛专注又明亮，尽在不言中的爱意尽数藏在目光中。陷入爱情的好看omega似乎浑身都在发光，惹得不少年轻alpha都往这边多看几眼。  
李赫宰本就对别人的目光格外敏感，更何况那些人根本没顾忌他，火热的视线直射过来气得他又捏紧酒杯。商业酒会大家好歹都会顾忌着脸面，这种宴会都好像没了包袱似的。  
李东海也注意到那些目光了，李赫宰今天也难得不再收敛，一直放出信息素将他笼罩其中。手臂搭在腰间紧紧搂着一下都不肯分开，好像分开一下自己就会被抢走似的。李东海低头偷偷的笑，难得见一次李赫宰醋意这么大。  
厅内一角突然有些许躁动，传来几声钢琴声，李东海转过身去看，想拖着李赫宰去凑热闹。

“没什么好看的，就是一堆人上去显摆自己会什么。”李赫宰见怪不怪地拉过李东海，往他嘴里塞了块苹果“吃点水果。”

李东海鼓着脸咀嚼，不自觉的循声音转过身去看。不得不说向阳的确是大多数上流社会人家都会欣赏的那种omega，柳树枝一样的细胳膊，皮肤也白，一双眼角微微下垂的眼睛楚楚可怜。他坐在那安安静静弹钢琴，钢琴上方的灯光直直投向他，好像周身都在发光。  
确实挺好看呐…李东海出神一阵，突然想起什么，转头去看旁边的alpha。他可以看，但是李赫宰不许看。  
结果转过头才发现李赫宰压根没往那边瞧，毫不关心台上的omega在做什么，正专心致志给他挑水果，拿着叉子在盘子上方游离一圈最终选了草莓。

“赫宰赫宰。”

衣角被人扯了扯，李赫宰茫然转头“怎么了？”  
李东海指了下正在弹琴的向阳“对不起哦我不会那些。”

“噢，我又不是找钢琴家。”李赫宰不以为然地瞥了眼，小心翼翼把草莓喂过去“来张嘴，啊——”

李东海一边嚼一边看弹琴的人，喃喃道“要不我学一下吧..”

“不喜欢就不用做，你不是会弹吉他么，那个挺好。”李赫宰敲了下omega的额头“别乱想，再待一阵子趁着没人发现我们就走。”

李东海哦了一声，大眼睛四处打量一圈，又去扯李赫宰的衣服。  
“赫宰..”

李赫宰放弃给他拿水果，转过身捏捏他鼻尖“又怎么了？”

李东海左右晃了晃身体，眼睛格外的亮，望着他笑起来。  
“我想抱抱你。”

向阳一曲弹毕走下去，这种场合大部分人都会上去露一手助助兴。他从放着三角钢琴的台子上起身，一眼就看到角落里抱在一起的两个人，面上原本得意的笑容瞬间暗淡。那两个人远离人群，李东海几乎快把自己融进李赫宰身体里，距离太远看不清李赫宰的表情，不过从那轻柔拍着后背的手能窥见到几分温柔。  
宴会还在继续，向阳一个人站在来往闲聊的人群中，端着酒杯面色复杂。没有omega不期盼以后能和对自己温柔的alpha在一起，哪怕是beta，众人都是期待有深爱的另一半。他对李东海的敌意不光出自李赫宰，更多来自羡慕他什么都有。  
被他羡慕的人此刻正黏在李赫宰怀里撒娇，枕着肩膀把重心全压在李赫宰身上。虽然这种场合偷偷腻歪不太合适，李东海鼓了鼓脸，可是他最近都没怎么见到李赫宰。  
我是omega，这样做也是可以的！

“累了？”李赫宰站直身体让李东海靠在自己怀里，不轻不重地揉了揉后腰。

“没有..”李东海歪着头偷偷摸摸亲李赫宰的脖子，嘿嘿笑几声“我想你了。”  
“你都不联系我！你不想我。”

“那我以后每天给你发信息，吃饭的时候也告诉你。”  
李赫宰琢磨出味来，原来是在跟自己撒娇。他忍不住笑出声，说李东海像只小猫，还就真的越来越像只小猫，撒娇的时候像猫咪伸懒腰，翻出软软的肚子给他。

李赫宰之前就提过几次准备退二线的事，最近连新房都已经装修好，工作调动也要提上日程了。今晚正好是拉拢关系的好时候，李父在厅内找了一圈，在角落里看到黏在一起的小情侣，冲那边招了招手。  
李赫宰大概知道是什么事，结婚的事是他一直憋着想给李东海的惊喜，所有的事都只能暗中悄悄进行，还得费尽心思瞒住李东海。这小家伙看着什么都不在乎什么都不关心，实际上耳聪目明，他偶尔眼神虚缈都能被察觉。  
他低声在李东海耳边嘱咐几句，叮嘱千万别乱跑，跟那边应酬完就回来陪他。李东海点头说自己知道了，旁边挨着放吃食的桌子，小蛋糕倒是做的挺精致的，他也没心思去跟别人搭话闲聊。  
他拿起叉子还没对看好的蛋糕下手，阴魂不散的人又来了，抱臂靠在桌子上阴阳怪气。

“哟，会自己站着啊，看刚才那架势还以为你不靠着alpha站不直呢。”

李东海深吸口气吐出，努力克制自己，还是没忍住用眼角斜睨着，快速翻了个白眼。  
今天来的人大部分都跟李赫宰熟识，第二性别分化以后向阳对李赫宰的心思他们很多人也都是看得出来的，只不过李赫宰就好像没有第二性别一样，对beta和omega都一副兴致缺缺的样子，直到突然跟李东海订婚。  
有不少爱凑热闹的omega三三两两围过来，李东海烦躁的拧紧眉，他最讨厌这种爱出风头的人。向阳见他今天居然没开口反驳不禁暗喜，面上一副高高在上的样子。  
“啊..你前两天问我想打架吗，不知道你准备怎么打，用钞票甩么，还是比点什么？”他说着，往钢琴的方向努努嘴，谁不知道李东海不好那些。

李东海安静听完，更懒着开口，心笑如果真的觉得过不去，怎么不那天就把事情解决，假装自己洒脱实际上一个人记了这么久，别是背后躲在家里哭了一通。他对这种天天送人头的蠢货没兴趣，到底是个文绉绉的omega，想让他下不来台都不会。  
他隔着人群看了眼，李赫宰还在那边跟长辈说话，没注意到这边的动静。李东海干脆叉了个草莓送进嘴里，一边吧唧吧唧吃一边等着向阳的下文。这倒显得对方咄咄逼人了，李东海松了松腿，继续一脸莫名的看着人。  
向阳往前上了一步，刚要上手李东海转过头盯着他，水润的眸子难得变得有攻击性。  
“你要是敢碰我，我不介意把你过肩摔到地上。”他目光一转，指向人群中的一个人“你可以问问他，当年想摸我的手被我揍的有多惨。”

李赫宰转过头看了眼，目光在李东海指的那个alpha身上停留一阵。旁边李父拍了下他，示意他说几句好听的，他没法子，只得转过身继续附和。

李东海平静地看着他，放下手里的叉子“你大可以试试看。”

向阳被他看得心惊，往后推了两步，转念想到什么又梗着脖子道“怎样，你还想在这跟我动手？”  
“没了他在旁边陪你，你连话都不敢说了？”

李东海不耐烦的抄兜，这男的怎么没完没了的像个牛皮糖一样。围过来看热闹的人越来越多，不少人都想看看李赫宰的正宫对上这痴情多年的人能怎么样，尤其其中一人是李东海。  
他看着向阳得意洋洋的表情不由得觉得好笑，手指点了点红绒布桌面，想起自己几次三番在李赫宰手机里看到这人发来的消息，不过有一点很舒适，李赫宰从来没回过。  
不是为了防他查手机才故意这样，是真的连回都不想回，李赫宰是分得清里外的人，这一点让李东海不知道有多安心。

“我是在给你留面子，别让我当着这么多人的面揭穿你。”

大概是真的气晕了头，向阳理直气壮地让他有本事就说。李东海啧啧咂嘴，余光看见李赫宰已经往这边走。

“那我想问问你，你没事给已经订婚的alpha发信息干什么，偷拍我在199和朋友玩的照片发给他的是你吧。真的没必要一次次来烦我，你打扰我的生活已经不是一次了。”

众人一片哗然，李东海满意的看着向阳脸上的血色迅速褪去。他们都是富商家庭的孩子，经商的人一样最看重名声和面子。  
“你要是真喜欢李赫宰，ok，你去追吧，追得上算我输。”

李赫宰已经走到人群外，李东海准备收拾收拾结束。

“他吃没吃饭穿没穿外套有我想着呢，不用你费心了，比天气预报都及时，你家住气象站？”

李赫宰一边走一边笑，怎么把孩子气的连偷看他手机的事都不避讳了。而向阳似乎已经想出对策，立刻开始委屈起来，配上那双杀伤力极强的下垂眼十分可怜。李东海一脸不耐烦，啧啧咂嘴补刀。  
“又哭啊。说你几次了，我又不是alpha，你这招对我没用。”

李赫宰差点笑出声，五十步笑一百步，他可还记得是谁每次因为闹脾气用哭来对付他。这一分心，喊李东海的声音都带上笑意。  
“东海。”

李东海本来像只耀武扬威的小老虎，听到他的声音立刻软下来，扁嘴跑到他身边站好。  
李赫宰揉揉他的头，什么话都没说，看了向阳一眼带着人转身离开。那一眼满是警告的意味，确定他接受到自己的意思以后李赫宰才敛下目光。多一眼都没再看，搭着李东海的肩离开人群。  
李东海这才想起什么，老天爷，他怎么自爆偷看人家手机的事了。想到这，偷偷抬眼去看李赫宰的表情。  
那心虚的小表情差点把李赫宰逗笑，亲昵地探过头蹭他的鼻尖。  
“我早都知道。”

“对不起哦……”

“你是我男朋友，想看我手机也没关系。”李赫宰笑着亲他“我差不多可以走了，送你回家吧。”

走出大厅以后，李东海拉住他指了指自己“你背我！！”

李赫宰二话不说蹲下身子，轻松把他托起来往外走，一边走一边笑他幼稚，还跟向阳吵架。  
李东海一巴掌拍在他胸膛，委屈地控诉。  
“是他先招惹我的！我只是想吃个蛋糕！他还内涵我！说我没有你什么都做不好！”  
“你怎么向着他！！！”

“哎哟哎哟别吵，我什么时候向着他了，我觉得今天还是你赢了，真棒。”  
李赫宰走到台阶下边站好，托着人往上掂了掂。  
“他的事是我的问题，找时间我会跟他好好说清楚，不让他再这样一次次烦你了。”

“你不许跟他讲话！用不着说清楚，我们俩感情好还不够明显吗，他就是故意的！你这都什么发小啊，你看我的圭圭多好！钢琴也弹的比他好！”李东海又开始折腾起来，双腿蹬来蹬去，去捏李赫宰的脸往两边扯。  
“人家比我知道心疼你，还怨我花你的钱呢，有人嘘寒问暖的感觉是不是很好啊？”

“你这张小嘴真是一分钟都不闲着，再胡说八道就给你堵住不许说话。”李赫宰侧过脸，挑了挑眉做了个口型。  
李东海愣了几秒钟才反应过来，噼里啪啦在人背上一顿捶，脸红红的又伏在上面。  
“你喜欢那样的话我也可以…”

李赫宰转过头看人，冲他撅起嘴“那你亲我一下。”

夜已深，李赫宰背着自己的小朋友一步步远离浮华喧闹的地方。夜风抚过他们身体，李东海缩了缩抱紧李赫宰，枕着肩膀看alpha的侧脸。

“你要一直喜欢我哦…”

也不知道李赫宰是说了什么，刚安静几分钟的omega又炸起毛。他们伴着一路大呼小叫慢慢走远。

TBC.  
by：玻璃  
——————————————  
放心吧！向阳难成大事！  
李哥已经开始为未来铺路啦，傻乎乎小孩还啥都不知道  
嘤，好男人李哥


End file.
